


In the Beginning

by Lunasong365



Series: Luna's GO Poetry [9]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Canon Compliant, Garden of Eden, Gen, Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunasong365/pseuds/Lunasong365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prologue to a Shakespeare comedy. Unfortunately, the rest of the play is lost forever. For some reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> _Comedies begin in trouble and end in peace._ Thomas Heywood, a contemporary of Shakespeare's.

[ _Garden of Eden. CRAWLY is center-stage; AZIRAPHALE is down-stage right_ ]

 

CRAWLY: This day is nice, as all the days have been.        

                I’ve counted seven since the world began.

                But hark! A storm is gath’ring in the East.

                Whence through that gate so recently have gone

                The garden denizens Adam and Eve.

                A somewhat fussy cherub sentinel

                Stands watch—but wait and see, he’ll talk to me!

                [ _calls_ ] Hallooo, Aziraphale!

AZIRAPHALE: [ _aside_ ]                          Oh, dear. It’s him.

                The Serpent-Demon sent from Hell below

                To cause some trouble here on God’s green earth.

                And trouble he hath brought! Right to the rotten

                Core of fruit from God’s restricted orchard.

                [ _to Crawly_ ] Oh, hello, Crawly.

CRAWLY:                                                 Hey there! How’s it going?

                Well, that went down just like a lead balloon!

                But seriously, who says, Do Not Touch

                But makes forbidden apples so enticing?

                It’s like a set-up! Or a pantomime

                Where everybody has a role to play.

AZIRAPHALE: To second-guess ineffability

                Is really not a role I wish to take.

                There’s Right, and then there’s Wrong. No in-betweens.

                And you’re a Demon. You can’t possibly

                Know what it’s like to choose the moral course.

CRAWLY: So, where’s your sword? I know you had a sword.

                A flaming sword. It flamed like anything!

AZIRAPHALE: Oh dear. You see, I gave it to the humans.

                They looked so cold, and frightened of the dark.

                Then told them to be gone! Far from this Garden!

CRAWLY: Oh ho! So tell me now, could it be possible      

                That you have done the Wrong, and me the Right?

                That business with the apple—where’s the fault

                In knowing evil’s different from good?

                [ _sarcastically_ ] No, you don’t have to worry for it’s so

                Unlikely that an angel could be wrong!

AZIRAPHALE: [ _totally missing Crawly’s tone_ ]

                I do hope not. But here’s one thing for certain…

 

[ _LIGHTNING FLASH, THUNDERCLAP, RAIN STARTS TO POUR_ ]

 

AZIRAPHALE & CRAWLY: It’s going to be a dark and stormy night.

                [ _Exeunt_ ]


End file.
